


It's Not Gay If It's a Game

by yincredible



Category: The Inbetweeners
Genre: Gay Chicken, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yincredible/pseuds/yincredible
Summary: The boys play 'gay chicken'. Based on a prompt from KINGOFMODS.





	It's Not Gay If It's a Game

**Author's Note:**

> there are barely any inbetweeners fics and even less with jay/neil so i decided to make my own damn content  
> anyway there is some Nasty language but only stuff typical of the inbetweeners. enjoy!

Sitting around at Will's house without any alcohol in sight was probably the most boring thing Jay could think of. And yet here he was, surrounded by his friends looking equally as unimpressed with the evening as he was. It was a Friday night, for fuck's sake! They should be getting hammered and picking up birds or something, not just sitting here trying to figure out something better to do. It was mindnumbing. He needed to think of some way to spice it up a little.

An idea sprang to mind and he found himself biting back a grin at the thought of it. Sitting up, he announced quite suddenly, "Alright you wankers, how about we do something instead of sitting around waiting for Will's fit mum to come home?" He smirked slightly at the exasperated sigh he got from Will at that comment before continuing. "Let's play 'gay chicken'."

The first reaction was that of confusion, with Simon asking what the hell that was and how it was going to be better than what they were doing now. Scoffing, he replied quickly, "It'll be a lot better than doing bloody nothing!" He gave a short explanation of the rules, only realising as he said them that this might not be the best game to suggest to his friends. After all, they might ask him-

"Are you bent?" Simon's laugh cut through his thoughts, and he heard Will joining in. The absence of Neil's laugh in the mix honestly comforted him a little, and he made a point to only frown at the other two. Forcing a smug look, he countered, "Are you a pussy? Besides, it's not gay if it's just a game." There was no laughter at this, which hopefully meant that they were actually considering it.

It was Neil that spoke next, suggesting more carefully than usual, "I think we should try it. Why not, yeah? Like Jay said, it's only bent if you're into it." That wasn't quite what he'd said, but he didn't correct him. At least he was actually advocating for his idea, after all. Looking to Will and Simon, he could practically see them breaking down, until finally they agreed to it. He was honestly surprised that everyone was on board, and suddenly felt a twinge of concern. What if he... got a little too excited? It was one thing getting a boner in front of his mates, but because of his mates? He'd better be careful.

Will and Simon went first, and he laughed as Will pulled away at the last second. It was a funny enough game to watch, and he pushed Neil forward to go up against Simon. This time it was Simon who pulled away. The second before their lips almost touched, he felt a tension in his chest that he couldn't explain, only relieved by them not kissing. Ignoring it, he was about to ask who was next before realising it was him.

Kneeling on the floor opposite Neil, he felt as though his heart was beating a little too quickly, but he couldn't chicken out now. Just before Simon told them to go, his friend whispered to him, "Remember: if you follow through with it you're bent, but if you don't you're a pussy." He only gave a small nod in response, unsure if that was meant to encourage him or put him off. All it really did was scare him.

He watched Neil's lips move slowly closer, and panic started bubbling in his chest. His brain was screaming to move away so he wouldn't seem gay, but part of him wanted to prove that he didn't give a shit. And though he wouldn't admit it later, maybe part of him kind of wanted to know what it would feel like, or how Neil's lips tasted. It wasn't because he was bent or anything; he was just curious. Curious enough that when he felt his best friend's lips brush against his, he still didn't move away.

At first it was strange and terrifying. He'd only kissed a couple of girls before, and this felt different. Kissing had never been his favourite thing (sex was far better or, failing that, just wanking to the thought of them) but this was okay somehow. Neil's lips were rougher than he'd ever kissed before, and the slight friction it caused against his own felt new and exciting. Before he was even aware of what he was doing, he reciprocated.

Perhaps the kiss got deeper or perhaps he just got more into it, but his hand crept into Neil's hair, ruffling it gently with his fingers. In return he felt a hand coming to his hip, holding him lightly and bringing him a little closer. They weren't exactly in a comfortable position, kneeling in Will's living room, but neither of them seemed to mind.

He wasn't sure how long it went on for, but it stopped rather abruptly when he heard Simon's voice crying out, "Boner! Holy fuck, he actually got a boner! You're totally bent, mate." Pulling apart quickly, Jay looked down but realised after a moment that it wasn't him that had gotten too excited. Allowing his gaze to fall on Neil's crotch, he grinned and laughed with the others, but didn't add any jokes of his own.

They stopped after that, and he left with Simon and Neil when Will's mum arrived. For a while they joked together until they reached Simon's house, at which point he carried on walking with Neil. There was silence for a bit, until he finally got up the courage to ask the crucial question.

"Did you like it, then? Kissing, I mean."

"Maybe. I dunno. Yeah."

"Me too."

They walked on in silence, but they were both smiling a little until they went separate ways. Maybe they could do it again, or maybe even more. Just for a laugh, of course; it wasn't like they were bent or something.


End file.
